The Will Of The Lightning Dragon
by Karlsson
Summary: Naruto is taken in by Axagon the Lightning Dragon when he is four years old after the desctruction of his village. Naruto swears that he want to protect his Nakama. Axagon takes Naruto under his wing to make him his Dragon slayer. The Dragon Slayer of Lightning. Will Naruto become strong enough to protect his Nakama? Naruto x Mira Pairing. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech.

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts.

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks._

**"Fairy Tail" Spells/Dragons and other Monsters Speech.**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragons and other Monsters Thoughts.**

Fairy Tail Stating of year or place.

**So here it is Fairy Tail & Naruto Crossover. I'm very excited to write I've been planning it for a while and I really like the plot It's gonna be strictly Naruto x Mira Pairing. I read the reviews of my Naruto & Shingeki no kyojin story and someone wrote something about stop the walls of text. Thank you for telling me that, I didn't think about that. I will think about it while I write this story and future stories aswell as future chapters for the Naruto & Shingeki no kyojin story. Remember that I write these stories on my own free time and i ddo not earn anything, and so motivation is needed too keep the will to continue writing. Therefore please Review Favourite and Follow the story keeps me happy and motivated Thank you. I know my grammar isn't that good but atleast the walls of texts will be gone in this story and future stories,( and exicting ones.) Please remember that ********English is my 2nd language so please bare with me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Kind of wish I did tho...**

* * *

Year 767

A young boy was sitting on his knees in the middle of a rather small village. However there was a problem, everywhere around him there was fire. The whole village was in ruin. Houses gone from the face of earth and you could even see some body parts here and there and the streets were empty there was not many survivors. Despite all the chaos around him it was very quiet. The only thing that could be heard was his sobbing.

The boy sat on his knees infront off two bodies that were lying next to each other, motionless. These bodies were and still are the bodies of his parents but now they are dead. It was just earlier that day that a giant monster attacked the small village and wiped it out till there was nothing left. This monster was one of Zeref's creations Deliora.

The boy sat there on his knees crying his eyes out with a book in his arms. He was shaking the womans body as he cried as if she was just sleeping.

"Kaa-chan wake up." Said the boy over and over again as he shook her body.

Suddenly out of nowhere there came a gust of wind from his left forcing him to cover his eyes as he looked to his left, tears still running down his cheeks. Suddenly out of the clouds came a giant creature fluying down towards him and landing just a few meters away from him.

The young boy stared at the creature as his body started to tremble out of fear. Here he was a small boy at 3'6 feet tall infront of a gigantic creatures with wings he was barely as big as a nail on his paw.

The creature looked down at the small boy for a second and the small boy looked him in the eye as he spoke with a rather quiet voice.

"Did you come here to finish me off?" Asked then boy as he wiped away his tears.

The creature went down to his knees as it bent its head down so it was just a feet away from the small boy before it spoke.

**"No, I don't intend to kill you."** The creature had a deep voice as he continued to stare at the boy.

The boy was quite shocked when he heard that the creature spoke but shook it away. He observed the creature and realized that it was very beautiful. It's yellow almost golden scale shining.

"You are a very beautiful creature with your shining yellow or gold scale. What are you?" Said the boy.

The creature looked at him the boy was terrified he could see it at how much the boy was shaking, but still he managed to have a rather secure voice. The creature did something with his mouth at what the boy said. It looked like a smile but the boy wasn't sure.

**"Thank you. As for what I am I'm a Dragon"** Spoke the now identified Dragon.

The boy looked at him with his mouth open. "A Dragon? Wow, Amazing my Kaa-chan used to read me stories about dragons I always thought they were real but my mother didn't."

The dragon chuckled at the boy before he spoke again "What's your name boy?"

"Namikaze Naruto, What's your name?" Said the boy politley. He knew to be polite especially infront of this Dragon. The Dragon decided wether or not he would live afterall.

**"My name is Axagon I'm the Dragon of lightning."**

**"Tell me boy, do you want to become strong? Do you want to become a mage?"**

The boy looked up at the Dragon with wonder as he spoke."I've always wanted to be a mage, my mother knew a bit of magic herself. I really want to become strong so I can protect myself and my friends and family so something like this wont ever happen again." The boy gestured infront of him to the village but most of all to his dead parents.

The Dragon smiled at the young boys answer as he thought. '**_Finally, I finally found someone. While we Dragons may seem like mindless beasts who just want to kill that's not how we are. Well most of us anyway. This boy has the right mindset I will let him be my dragon slayer. I can tell by looking at him, he has a strong will.'_**

**"Tell me boy I can make you strong. Let me adopt you as my son and I will teach you about my magic, Lightning. You will become my Lightning Dragon slayer I will make you strong so you protect your Nakama."** Spoke the dragon as he looked at the boy.

The boy thought for a moment before he spoke up to the Dragon. "Can you make me strong? Strong so something like this wont happend again."

**"Yes I can make you strong. Come with me and I promise I will train you as good as i possibly can and then you will be finished you will be strong."**

The youg boy nodded as he stood up. The Dragons eyes not moving from his body for a second.

"Yes Axagon-san I would like to train with you and become your Dragon Slayer." Said the boy as he bowed to the dragon.

**"Then if you want to you can call me Tou-san since I will adopt you as my son and take you under my wing."**

"But that's my father." Said the boy as he pointed towards the two bodies.

**"I see. I only said if you want to and only if you feel comfortable with it. It might come with time. Atleast skip the formalities."**

" Thank you Axagon."

The dragon opened his paw and motioned for Naruto to get in. The boy hesitated for a moment before he picked up the book that had slipped from his knees and climed up in his paw. The Dragon closed it's paw carefully so he wouldn't crush the boy by accident. He took his other paw and took up the boys parents. Naruto noticed what he did and spoke up.

"What are you doing with them?" Asked Naruto.

**"They are your parents are they not?"** Answered the dragon. The boy nodded telling the dragon they were his parents.

**"Wouldn't you want a proper burial for them?"**

Naruto smiled at the dragon before he nodded and spoke. "Yes I do Axagon Thank you."

Naruto sat down in the dragons paw and made sure that he was comfortable before the dragon lifted of the ground slowly to make sure he didn't drop the boy.

The boy was very comfortable within the warmth of the dragons paw he hugged the book stil in his arms and made himself comfortable. He then drifted of to sleep.

* * *

The boy woke up again by now he was in a giant cave. The cave was brightly lit up by candles that was all around the cave. The cave was rather empty with only aa table and a chair aswell as several racks with old scrolls and a few books. He didn't know where he was, only that he was in this giant cave with the dragon but the dragon was already awake. Naruto could see his parents lying on the floor next to him.

Axagon noticed that Naruto was awake and lied down next to him.** "Would you like to bury your parents?"** Naruto nodded as he forced back tears threatening to form in his eyes. He clutched the book he still had in his arms.

Axagon picked up Naruto's his parents by his arms as he went outside the cave. He took forth one of his claws as he digged one big hole. He put down the two humans in the hole next to each other. He closed the hole by pushing down the soil in the whole again. The small boy next to him was now crying with tears running down his cheeks.

Axagon stood up by his full length with his eyes closed he stood there for a minute to honour his dragon slayers parents. After a minute the dragon lied down so he could speak to his dragon slayer.

**"Naruto... Let's go in again so I can start teaching you. But first, have your parents taught you anything about writing and reading? And I have to know, how old are you?"**

Naruto nodded as he wiped away his tears. " Yeah, they taught me the alphabet, I've tried to read books but it's hard. but I still have to learn how to write the letters. And i'm four years old."

**"That's good it takes a bit of practice for one to learn to read fluent but with practice i'm sure you will be able to make it."** Axagon turned around and walked in followed by Naruto as he walked inside. Naruto wanted to learn how to write so he could make a propert Tombstone for his parents he had made a mark already where to put it by drawing a line behind the grave.

Inside the dragon laid down behind a small table with a chair and motioned for Naruto to sit down.

**"Now Naruto I'm going to see just how much you know about the alphabet."** On the table already he could see an unrolled scroll and went through all of the alphabet with Axagon.

**"That's good you know the alphabet this will make everything much easier. I don't have any chilldren books or anything like it unfortunatley. You are here to learn to be a dragon slayer, and so I have scrolls information about dragons and their nature aswell as Fiores villages and citys,and so on. This is what you will be studying."**

Suddenly on the table there was another scroll. Naruto could remember not seeing that scroll there earlier but shrugged it off. He unrolled the scroll and went to the first words.

For the rest of that day. Axagon and Naruto spent the time trying to tech Naruto to read. Naruto already knew the basics and so he started to slowly read as Axagon corrected him if he did anything wrong. Naruto read slowly and he thought it was really boring he really did, but he took it as something he had to do to get stronger.

Naruto read until he could barely keep his eyes open as Axagon told him that he did well for the day. It was already night so they only read for about 2 hours or so but even on that short time he did some progress. Axagon was surprised at his determination after all he was still a kid, he didn't believe he would be able to sit still for so long. As far as Axagon knew it was hard for kids to sit still and concentrate.

Axagon didn't want to take away Narutos childhood and so he would allow the boy to go to Village nearby. Axagon knew that they would only be able to stay at one place for about a year. It was always the same about the rumors of dragons living in the mountains. It was true and so they needed to move around from time to time. He was a little sad that the boy wouldn't be able to make any deep bonds. Not without leaving them again atleast. Axagon would wait until he was 5 until he would start training the boy in dragon slayer magic. Therefore he would focus on teaching him to read and write until then.

The next morning Naruto woke up early. Axagon was already awake though. Naruto was very hungry and asked Axagon about food. Somehow the giant dragon had managed to get some "Human food" as he called it. Naruto didn't know how he got it, it wasn't much it was just bread but it was something. After breakfastthey took up trying to write. When Naruto got to the table there was already ink and a pencil there. Naruto knew a little bbbit about writing he tried to remember the letters as he tried to write them. Axagons training method was try until you got it. He found that to be the easiest way to teach Naruto.

Axagon and Naruto sat there for a few hours before Axogan decided it was enough.

**"Naruto, I want you to know how the civilisation works and how to communicate with other humans. Everything you read might sound easy or be as it is but to talk with humans face to face might be a little different. I also want you to have as much of a childhood as you can even though you are my dragon slayer. People think of us Dragons as mindless beasts but that is not true. You are my adopted son and I will treat you like you were my son and therefore I want you to interract with others."**

Naruto just nodded at what Axagon said.

**"Now Naruto I will show you the way to the nearby village it is quite close so you will have no trouble to get there. But I will show you today. You should understand why I can't show my self."** Naruto just nodded again.

Axagon went towards a hatch in the ground and opened it Naruto stared in awe at the amount of jewels that was inside.

**"Stuff your pockets with money, You need to buy some new clothes. While your old ones work for now they are dirty and you will grow out of them. And spares are always a good thing to have."**

"Okay I understand. So what kind of clothes should I buy? I've never been out by myself."

Axagon sighed as he watched the boy. **"I'm sure you can get some help from the store. I don't know much about humans but I'm sure they will help you if you just ask them."** Naruto nodded and filled his pockets with Jewels.

Axagon walked out the cave with Naruto following closley behind. Axagon had to walk very slowly in order for the small kid to keep up.

Naruto walked in a fast pace alongside Axagon heading for the village, It was still early in the day but Naruto was getting hungry and decided that was the first thing he was going to do when he got there.

Naruto followed Axagon through the forest and suddenly Axagon stopped.

**"This is as far as I will be able to go, Just go straight down this path and you will get to the village. Just be back here before it's dark."** Naruto nodded as he continued walking down the mountain towards the village.

Axagon sighed and started walking back to the mountain in a higher phase. _"**I'm acting way to kind to how I usually act... If this is how it feels like having a child this is the first and only I will ever have..."**_

Once Naruto arrived he decided to get something to eat. He walked around a bit looking for something not to fancy, just a simple meal. He noticed some sort of café that caught his attention and decided to get something to eat there.

He walked in and sat down on a bar stool as a rather young girl walked up to him, he guessed she was in her early twenties. She had short black hair going down to her shoulders. She wore a white shirt and black pants. Naruto guessed they were some sort of clothes that everyone who worked there wore since he could see a guy a bit futher away wore something that looked alike.

She looked at him with a small smile and spoke to him. "Would you want to order anything?" She asked.

He looked a bit at a menu he could see. It was one thing in particular that caught his eye. Ramen. While Naruto never really liked ramen it reminded him of his mother. His mother had a ramen addiction it was quite annoying, but he had some of his greatest memorys with his mother eating ramen.

"I would like a miso Ramen." He said.

She nodded and went back into the kitchen. Naruto waited patiently a few minutes until she came out with a bowl and placed it infront of him chopsticks ontop of the bowl.

Inside the bowl there was some white thing, he knew what it was already it was Naruto. It was quite ironic really. His mother was a ramen addict and his name was Naruto something that existed in ramen. Thinking about his mother brought a sad mood to Naruto but he shook his head and decided not to think about it. He could cry later.

He took the chopsticks and split them.

"Itadakimasu." He muttered as he dug into the bowl. It was surprisingly good, and he enjoyed the meal. He sat there slowly eating the bowl. When he was done he took up a few jewels and placed it at the counter. he didn't know how much money it costed and how much he had. The lady figured that he didn't know aswell and took the amount he was supposed to pay and handed the left overs back. **( Note that "Jewels" arent real jewels. They are notes, jewels are just the currency used instead of USD or something. 100 Jewels = 1 USD.)**

Naruto walked out of the café and decided what was next on the list. Clothes.

Naruto walked down the street looking for a clothes store. Just any really. He took the first one he could see. He walked inside and it was empty.

A second later a lady came walking up to him she was a little bit older she looked to be about 40. She had brown hair in a pony tail that went a little below her neck. She wore a blouse and a pair of rather tight black trousers.

She bent down so she was about at the same height as his eyes as she spoke to him. "Can I help you with something?" She asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm looking for some clothes." He answered.

"Oh, I can help you there" she said as she stood up and motioned for him to follow her. He complied and followed after her.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for? She asked as she looked at him. He shook his head as an answer.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Namikaze Naruto" He answered short and simple.

"Naruto, It's a nice name. I'm Haruka. Haruka Amaya.

She dragged him around the store for a while helping him trying out different clothes.

When he was finished he walked out of the store. He wore a simple red t-shirt and a pair of rather baggy black jeans. In his left hand he had a bag with a few spares of the exact same clothing.

He walked down the road into a small park. He watched as the other kids about his age played. Meanwhile he sat down on a swing thinking about everything that happend the last few days. About his parents being killed his adotive father, Learning Dragon slayer magic. He was sad when he thought about his parents but refused to cry infront of others.

Suddenly one of the kids that were playing walked up to him and asked if he wanted to join. He stopped thinking and accepted the offer. For the rest of the day he played with the kids laughing and having fun just like he did back in his village when his mother brought him to the park every once in a while. After a while the kids left one by one until he was the only one left. By the time everyone was gone the sun was about to go down the horizont. Naruto decided to get back to Axagon aswell and started walking out of the village with his bag of clothes in his hand.

When he reached up to where Axagon left him he found Axagon. Lying on the ground as if he knew he would be there. Naruto greeted Axagon with a wave as they together walked up to the mountain where they lived. On the way there Axagon asked Naruto a question.

**"Naruto, When is your birthday?."**

Naruto looked puzzled for a bit before he answered."10 of october why?"

**"Oh, nothing special I just wanted to know"** Answered Axagon. As they walked back in comfortable silence. Axagon secretly hoped that Naruto would open up more to him later. The boy was quiet, way to quiet. He couldn't imagine what the boy went through. loosing his parents by the age of four, watching them dead infront of him. The most amazing thing was that he hadn't even seen him cry. Only once when they buried his parents. He kept it all bottled up within him. But it didn't escape Axagon he could see the sadness in his eyes, but he would wait until Naruto would approach him with it and not force him.

When Naruto walked in he went to bed immediately and fell asleep with the book that he brought with him from his parents in his arms. Naruto was exhausted to say the least playing all day walking up and down mountains. and he was only four years old. Naruto couldn't imagine how it would be when he would start training physically and his dragon slayer magic training. He couldn't even imagine how tired he would be. If only he knew that hell would start just the next day...

* * *

**First chapter, The next one will be longer and it will start when he is 5 ( 6 moths later. ) I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be released this wednesday but I decided to make it better for future chapters and had to rewrite the first one. Sorry. This chapter was kind of boring but it was just a set up. Next chapter is the start of his training. I think i mentioned earlier but this is Naruto x Mira pairing.**

**Please ****remember that I do this on my free time and i do not get paid to do this. Therefore I would love any support I can get so please Review,Favourite and ofcourse Follow! I accept both negative and possitive reviews. The possitive ones keeps me motivated while the negative ones makes me see what I can improve for future chapters and stories. This was all for this chapter and I will see you next time until then.**

******Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer Magic

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech.

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts.

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks._

**"Fairy Tail" Spells/Dragons and other Monsters Speech.**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragons and other Monsters Thoughts.**

Fairy Tail Stating of year or place.

**Thank you guys! over 1000 views and hell of alot of followers for just one chapter ( In my opinion.) I'm glad you seem to like my story. Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favourites and Follows. I accept both Negative and possitive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and imrpove my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Kind of wish I did tho...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer Magic!**

Year 768

Today is starting just like any other day for the last 6 months of Naruto's life. For an unknown reason to Naruto, Axagon is gone every morning Naruto wakes up, and so the first thing he does every morning is get dressed eat food and spend some time at the grave of his parents. Releasing a few tears. Unknown to him the dragon is actually watching.

Axagon did leave every morning to hunt. He had to eat aswell otherwise he would stave, but one day when he got back from hunting he realized that Naruto was actually standing infront of his parents grave crying. It did make Axagon happy but at the same time sad. He was happy because the boy actually seemed affected by the deaths of his parents but also sad because he always kept it bottled up within himself and only let it out when he thought he was by himself.

Axagon had seen Naruto crying several times when he thought that the dragon wasn't watching.

During the 6 months Naruto had spent with the dragon he had been training physically everyday and learning to read and write. He also went down to the town a few times a week, to play with other kids most of the time. Naruto learned to write really fast for a single reason. To make a tombstone for his parents grave, and so two months ago he finished it.

Now everyday he stood by it sometimes for hours and sometimes just for minutes. Naruto was still four years old and it was still another 4 months before he turned five. Axagon had told him that when he turned five he would start teaching him Dragon slayer magic. Until then it was physical training. Pushups, Situps, Running. These were some of the things he did.

Today was no different from any other day. Waking up eating and standing by the grave until he heard Axagon coming, it was then that the training started. He spent an hour or two atleast, doing physical training. After that it was time for reading books. He had already learned to write. He did practice sometimes, just to get better at it. When he read though he didn't read for enjoyment. He read about Fiore, Magic, Dragons, Zeref. Anything and everything. He had to learn it all. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy reading it, it was something he found very entertaining and interesting, especially the Dragons.

The schedule for the following four months would be physical training and reading, and then finally he would learn Magic.

Six months later Year 768

**"RAIRYU NO.../LIGHTNING DRAGONS..."**

**"HOKO/ROAR."**

A large beam of lightning hit the giant rock destroying it completely, causing small parts of the rock go flying and the rock was as good as gone.

"Yatta I did it!" Screamed Naruto in glee as he fell backwards down on his back. Sweat trailing down his forehead. He finally succeded with the next spell. He could do it earlier but it was just a small beam and did almost no damage to the rock. Now it destroyed the rock. The rock wasn't too big. He was just getting started with learning magic.

Two months ago when he turned 5 his adoptive father decided to teach him Dragon Slayer Magic. It took him a week to unlock the Magic and start using it in small amount. Ever since he unlocked it he started feeling alot warmer. He didn't feel cold at all, he could feel the lightning within his body as it was flowing within him.

This was the second spell he had learned, And he had yet to perfect the first one.

Lightning was destructive, the amount of damage he did with that lightning roar was alot considering the small amount of power he was able to put in it since he was very young. The rock was about his size or so maybe a little bigger. He learned the spell two weeks ago and finally managed to destroy the rock. Earlier he just gave it a small hole.

He had yet to become efficient in using his magic, it was indeed very wierd and hard in the start. According to Axagon he could send out lightning from any part of his body.

Naruto was still just starting to learn his power of lightning, Axagon told him that since he was his Dragon Slayer he could eat lightning in order to fill up his magic. He tried once when Axagon sent him a very small sparkle of lightning, The result? He failed... But even if the lightning hit him the lightning didn't burn him in any way, the impact hurt but not the ligtning it self. It was like it became one with him.

The overall training was coming along nicely, He was still doing his physical training daily every morning after he woke up, followed by some reading until Axagon got back home. Sometimes Axagon spent time explaining how things work and things about his Dragon Slayer Magic, but most of the time he was just working on his magic and the spells. The spells wouldn't be efficient in a fight until they were destructive enough to deal damage to the one you are fighting.

"Good job Naruto, you managed to destroy the rock. That was just a small portion of the power you have when you have mastered it. It will always be able to get bigger, you have to remember that one can always get stronger. What you are practicing right now is to controll it and its path."

Naruto was way to tired to answer and just nodded before he closed his eyes and relaxed on the ground. While the roar was still small and mostly incomplete he still got tired, he was new to magic and he had small reserves.

Naruto forced himself up to his legs and started walking inside the cave, today was the last day that they would spend here, Tomorrow night they would move. They spent 1 year here and now it was time for a change.

Naruto was not happy about this ofcourse, he had to move away from the grave of his parents and he did not like that. He didn't have a choice though. He knew where to find the grave and so he could come back here again one day.

The Next Day.

Naruto woke up and started this morning like any other morning with exercises and reading books. The difference today was that he would be start training his magic later than he usually did. Today he would go one last time to the town.

Naruto usually went to the town once a week maybe twice. Today he had a very good reason to go there. He was going to buy something for his parents grave, something that would always be there, he hadn't decided what yet but he would have to look around.

Once he was finished with reading and his exercises he told Axagon that he was going to town and would be back later. Axagon had allowed Naruto to go there by himself ever since he had been there once. If anything would happen Axagon could just sniff him out and find him anyways.

As he made his way down to the town he thought hard about what to get for his parents. He knew he had to get flowers ofcourse but he wanted something there that would always be there and never forgotten.

His parents were never any kind of mage or soldiers and so their swords were no good. In the stories his mother had read for him it was always an honor to be buried with their swords. He wanted to give them something that resembles them just like his mothers addiction for ramen but that wasn't what he wanted to give them a bowl of ramen.

His thought wandered of as he was thinking about what he was supposed to bring for his parents as he wandered of into the city. He once again came up with nothing, and so he decided to enter some stores to get inspiration and find out just what to get.

Naruto spent several hours looking through different shops and right now he was very frustrated. He couldn't find anything and he was hungry. The worst thing of it all was that he didn't even understand why it was so important for him to find anything. People didn't usually do that anyway. He was right now very frustrated and decided to take a bite to eat and relax and continue searching for something after his stomach was full.

He entered a Barbeque restaurant and had a long meal and it was delicious. When he exited the restaurant he made his way towards were all the shops are in order to find something. When he arrived thouh there was a single problem. All of the shops were closed.

Naruto just stared at the shop, sad that he forgot that it would close. But at the same time he couldn't really be bothered. He did try to get something but he couldn't find anything at all. It was not normal for people to find something like that either people didn't do that. He just wanted his parents to be remembered and to be buried like heroes like in the stories his mother read for him.

He decided that he wouldn't get anything not that he could anymore. Naruto knew that they had a flower shop open longer than the rest of the shops and went there to get some flowers. He had to get flowers atleast, he wanted to give them flowers one last time before he left and wouldn't come back for years.

He quickly made his way to the flower shop and bought a bouquet. The store owner asked what the flowers were for and Naruto told him it was for a grave. The owner quickly made his way over to some flowers and picked up a few different ones and gave them to Naruto as he payed him. According to the shop owner flowers had different meanings. Naruto didn't really understand and so the owner decided not to explain it.

Naruto took the flowers as he walked back to where he lived. As he arrived Axagon was already there waiting for him to come back. Axagon laid there with his head resting on his paws and his eyes closed. Naruto walked past him and walked up to the grave, he sat down on his knees and placed his flowers on the grave. He rose up again not even looking back as he started his training, it was time to train in dragon slayer magic until they left.

Naruto walked past Axagon once again and into the open ground where he gad trained the last few months. He stood in the middle of the field and concentrated.

He felt the lightning surge through his body as he opened his mouth he put his hand infront of his mouth and shouted.

**"RAIRYU NO HOKO" ** A small beam of lightning exited his mouth heading straight towards the large boulder infront of him causing an explosion.

Immideatly after it hit he coated his fist and charged forward towards the boulder. He raised his fist up so he would hit the boulder, he dived into the smoke made by the roar.

**"RAIRYU NO TEKKEN/LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST"**

The fist hit the boulder causibg the grund to shake slightly. As the smoke cleared Naruto stood there inspecting the damage he did.

The roar blew away a good portion of the upper part of the boulder while the fist made a hole slightly bigger than his fist. Naruto inspected it for a second before he coated both of his fists with lightning once again.

He threw a bunch of lightning coated fists at the boulder in a rapid succesuion until it was so small that it was no use hitting it anymore.

Naruto immideatly chose a new boulder in the desimated field and launched himself towards it his fist cooked back covered with lightning.

He once again threw several punches at the boulder before he spun arund and brought his lightning covered leg up. He hit the boulder and landed back on his feet breathing hard.

Axagon noticed that Naruto was slightly exhausted and called him over.

**"Naruto come here for a second we need to talk."**

Naruto turned away from the boulder wiping sweat of his forehead. He made his way over to his adoptive father and sat down cross legged infront of him.

He smiled with an excited glimse in his eyes as he spoke to the dragon. He usually called him over to teach him something new."Sooo, what are you going to teach me this time?"

**"As excited as usual huh? Well I will be teaching you a new spell. But before that I think it's time for us to leave here and travel to our next stop and once we arrive I will teach it to you."**

"What? Why leave so soon? You always tell me to train until I can't move my body what's so different this time?"

**"Well I think you deserve a break. You have trained until you can't move your body for the last few months and decided that you deserver a break.**

Naruto nodded his head. "That's... understandable I suppose."

**"Good we will be leaving immideatly, go pack your things!."**

Naruto ran into the cave where he had lived the last year and looked around. It was very peaceful here in the mountains and he liked living packed up his things in small bag and put it on his back and ran out.

**"So, are you ready to leave Naruto?"**

"Yeah let's go!" He said as he pumped his fist in the air.

The dragon sighed at the boy but inwardly he smiled. **"You don't want to say goodbye to your parents?"**

"No I wont say goodbye because I will come back here one day and visit them so I won't say goodbye since this is not the last time I will see them."

**"Just what I hoped you would say. Now hop in."** The giant dragon opened his giant paw and the small boy entered it. The dragon closed the paw slowly making sure not to crush the boy.

Naruto looked back one last time at his parents grave, letting a single tear drop from his eye before looked away and they took of into the air.

* * *

**So yeah.. Chaptyer 2 finished I know it's short i'm going to type each chapter 10k words but this one was kind of like an introduction and the real deal start the next chapter. I could've written about that this chapter but I didn't want too many timeskips in one chapter and decided not to.**

**I admit once again pretty lame chapter but next chapter is were it all starts and I will be building up for a arc much further into the story. I still hope you enjoyed the chapter somewhat.**

**I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favourites and Follows. I accept both Negative and possitive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and imrpove my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me.**

******To make up for this chapter I will make the next chapter slightly longer beteween 12 - 15 k words. I will release it within 15 days I will try with less if I can make it and nothing comes up.**

******As for the slow updates on all the stories, well I broke my arm it's hard to write with only my left, and so I havn't been writing too much but I'm back and healthy enough to continue. Still one week before I'm completley healed tho...**

******Until Next time**

******Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Bonds

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech.

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts.

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks._

**"Fairy Tail" Spells/Dragons and other Monsters Speech.**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragons and other Monsters Thoughts.**

Fairy Tail Stating of year or place.

**I feel like last chapter was prertty bad and unnecesarry but I still hope you think it was okay, but the rest from now on will be alot better I just wanted to show how Naruto unlocked his magic.**

**Before we start things of I want to say that I want to celebrate christmas here on fanfiction and so you have a choice. I plan on releasing 1 chapter everyday from christmase eve( 24th here in Sweden) all the way to new years eve (Last chapter will be posted 00:00 Januari 1st YES I will make it exactly 00:00.) For this story The Will Of The Lightning Dragon. (I had a choice earlier bbetween this and another story but I realized that story was still to early in the development stages so I wont be able to release it till christmas anyways and so it will be this story.)**

**So yeah chapter 3 and I know between 12-15 k words this chapter. Will do so yeah this is were the action starts, These 2 chapters or so is building up for something I'm very excited to write in the future for some of my own arcs. This will not be something that Naruto will deal with in the near future but pretty far into the future. I certenly hope you enjoy this and will look forward to those arcs in the future. I will not spoil what it is about but you will find out soon enough ;). Just remember that these chapters are no fillers and has its purpose even if not brought up immideatly.**

******Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore ****I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favourites and Follows. I accept both Negative and possitive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and imrpove my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Kind of wish I did tho...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Bonds**

Year 770

Its been 2 years since Naruto and his adoptive father moved for the first time. Which means that they have now moved 3 times in total, and Naruto is now 7 years old. 7 years and two months to be exact. It was december right now and they arrived at a new place to stay today._  
_

"Aaaah Not again! I broke another one!" Screamed an upset Naruto as he threw his arm up in defeat and fell on his back.

"I should really stop wearing t-shirts they always break!"

**"Yeah**** definitely I don't know if I can stand your complaining much longer. I might accidently fry you."**

Naruto grinned widely at the dragon his canines showing "You wouldn't dare."

**"I repeat I might accidently fry you."** The dragon coughed a little as ligthning cracked in his mouth as if to prove his point.

Naruto tensed a little but shook it of as he stood up and made his way into the cave which was somehow identical to the others. Naruto had asked his adoptive father several times how all of them looked the same but the dragon just ignored him everytime and eventually he stopped asking.

Naruto made his way to his pile of clothes were he had several spare t-shirts. He always bought alot of them he always broke them. he stopped counting when he went above a hundred. He took a red t-shirt and put it on. His clothing was the exact same as when he bought his first pair 2 years ago he just bought bigger ones when needed. He liked those clothes he didn't know why but red and black was his colours.

Naruto walked out of the cave and towards his adoptive father. "I don't understand how can it be this hot out here in the middle of december?"

**"I don't know and I don't care but it's pretty nice isn't it? Spending time in the sun doing nothing i've spent daceades doing nothing here."**

Naruto sweatdropped at how he said 'decades' as if it was nothing at all. "You are pretty lazy did you know that?"

The dragon smirked. **"I know you've told me that countless of times"**

"Well i'm going to check out this new village I will be back tonight for training" He started to walk away towards the town but suddenly he stopped.

"Now that I think about it, what are you doing when I spend time in the town?"

**"Eeh, S-stuff?"**

Naruto sweatdropped at the answer. He started walking as he muttered something with baka and tou-san thinking that the dragon didn't hear him.

But the dragon did hear him. Everytime Naruto called him tou-san he felt a little bit of happines in his old heart. He could still remember the day he called him tou-san the first time.

It was as if he was just Axagon one second and then suddenly he was tou-san. It was about six months ago he called him that, he decided to not say anything about it.

Naruto walked down a road with his hands resting behind his head. It was peacful and life was good.

He walked down the road, it was an awful lot of trees everywhere, trees to his right to his left they were everywhere. He rounded a mountain and then suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

His mouth was down on he floor he had never seen anything like it. Just a few hundred meters infront of him he could see giant walls. They were atleast 30 meters tall, while Naruto had seen big walls in his short life they were nothing compared to this. He couldn't see the end of the wall to his right or to his left. He presumed that it covered the whole village.

Naruto walked towards the village, the gates to the village was wide open, he stood just a few meters away from the entrance as he looked up. The walls were even bigger up close.

He walked through the gate, he was greeted with people walking down the streets kids running around laughing, kids walking with their parents. And a booth just within the gate with two people sleeping. He sighed at the poor security. Big walls but one can just walk right through them without consequences.

He walked down the streets looking at several stands people smiling and talking to their customers. Offering small amount of sweets to the kids. It all just brought a smile to his face. These people were having the time of their life. This place was so beautiful and so peaceful.

He continued walking down the streets until he reached what looked like a small forest. The only strange part was that it was within the villlage He could hear the windblowning and the smell of the trees. He slowly walked into the forest, after a while he sat down in a clearing against a tree and rested his eyes it was all just way too peacefull.

Naruto had only been laying there for about fifteen minutes or so until he felt some magic spike. Just for a second and then it was gone as if it was never there in the first place. But it was more than enough time for Naruto to locate were it came from.

He quickly got up and quickly sneaked towards the location. He heard the sound of metal hitting metal and later on wood. He sneaked up behind some bushes and looked at the person standing there.

He looked at the person as he held some sort of wierd knife. The knife was black and pointy, it had a hole by the end of it. The peson held 8 of them in total 4 in each hand. He had his eyes closed concentrating. Naruto was watching from the side and so he could see the giant boulder infront of the person with 8 targets behind it.

Naruto watched as the person jumped up in a burst of speed just above the boulder head down. He started by throwing two of these knives from his left hand. The person threw the remaining 4 from his right hand forward and then launched one of the remaining once from his left to his right before he threw both of them.

Naruto didn't really see what happend it was way too many knives in a way too complicated way. He just stood there watching in awe how all of the knives somehow managed to hit all of the 8 targets perfectly in the middle. He was speechless until a smaller boy about the same age as Naruto according to size looking very much like the older person ran up a smile on his face.

"Sugoi Nii-san!" Cried the boy in glee.

"Are you going to train me the new shuriken jutsu now? I really want to learn how to do that." The younger boy looked at the older one with hopefull eyes.

The older boy closed his eyes as he smiled at the younger boy and motioned for him with his hand. The younger boy smiled and ran towards him. The older boy held out two of his fingers as the smaller boy ran towards him and they collided with his forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe some other time."

The young Sasuke glared at the older boy for a second before the older boy dissapered

Suddenly Naruto felt cold steel touch his throat. Naruto gulped, as he slowly turned his head a little allowing him to see the boy who was over with his little brother just a second ago. Naruto grinned as he quickly took the knife between his teeth charging lightning into it causing the older brother to get shocked, he dropped it and leapt away from Naruto.

"Why were you spying on us?" Said the person as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I mean no harm, I just felt a magic signature and decided to check it out I haven't met any human with magic yet. If you want to fight I wouldn't mind." Naruto kept his grin intact as he waited for the slightly older boy to make a move.

The older boy lashed out in a surprising speed Naruto coated his fist with lightning as he charged towards him and met his fist. The fists colided and struggled for dominance. The older boy was slowly pushing Naruto back but got a few bruises from the lightning in exchange.

The older boy suddenly brought his knee up but Naruto brought his other arm to block it. His eyes widened slightly when he heard the older boy speak.

**"INAZUMA/LIGHTNING BOLT" **The older boy had brought his remaining arm just inches away from Narutos face as it started to glow. Suddenly it released a bolt of lightning at Naruto.

The force of the spell caused Naruto to fly backwards and impact a rock causing it to crack.

Naruto got up from the ground the lightning of the attack still surrounded him as he stood there.

"It's useless! Lightning is useless against me." The older boy watched in facination at how Naruto seemed to take several hands full of lightning and eat it.

Naruto ate all the lightning and wiped his mouth as he grinned at the older boy. Naruto breathed in as he opened his mouth and quickly shot out a large beam of lightning.

**"RAIRYUU NO HOKO" **A large beam of lightning left Narutos mouth heading straight towards the older boy, the older boy concentrated for a second before he sent a spell to counter it.

**"GOKAKYUU." **The fireball headed straight towards the beam of lightning and they collided. The spells countered each other out and left a hole in the ground between Naruto and the older boy. The ground shook slightly as an after effect of the spells.

"If I can't use lightning I will have to use fire!"

He grinned at the older boy. To say Naruto was excited would be an understatement he had never felt this excited since he first unlocked his magic. Naruto loved to train his magic and he was good at it. There was one thing he didn't have though, that was experience. Naruto had never fought a human with magic before, it was good experience and Naruto enjoyed the fight. He saw it as a spar an oppertunity to get better, he didn't know if the other boy felt the same way though.

Naruto once again coated his fists with lightning as he charged twards the older boy and they exchanged several punches. Naruto could see an opening and put a lightning encased foot up for a roundhouse kick.

The older boy quickly blocked the foot but he seemed to miss the other foot as it impacted his stomach, Naruto looked at the older boy and could see his eyes blink red before he dissapeared in a flock of crows. The next thing Naruto felt was a sharp pain in the neck as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up he slowly sat up and rubbed his neck. He looked around and noticed he was in a room and was right now lying on a bad in a corner.

"So you are awake" Stated a female voice. Naruto looked around for a second and noticed a girl sitting on a desk infront of him she had black hair reaching just above her waist and two bangs covering the side of her face. She smiled kindly at Naruto.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Who are you my boy?"

"Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you Mikoto-san."

"The pleasure is all mine Naruto-kun. My son brought you here and so I treated you."

Naruto thought for a second he had completley forgotten about the fight he had with the other boy.

"Ah you mean the guy with black hair with a pony tail?"

"Yes that would be me." Said a voice to his right he looked over and saw the boy stainding there leaning against the door."My name is Itachi Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto looked at him for a second, his emotionless mask across his face showing absolutley no emotions.

"Now that I think about it how did you beat me? one second I landed a hit on you then you disapeared in a flock of crows and after that it's blank."

"The moment you looked into my eyes you were under my illusion. After that I simply knocked you out."

"What!? How did you cast an illusion on me just by me looking in your eyes?"

Itachi looked at him for a second."You are not from around here are you?"

"No I live in the forest with my father I just got here today we move about once a year, but what does that have to do with your illusions?"

"That explains why you didn't know. You see us people of the Uchiha clan are different. We can unlock something called a bloodline. Our bloodline is a dojutsu." Itatchi closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again. Naruto looked in fascination at the red eye with 3 dots in it.

"It's name is the Sharingan. It allows us to cast illusion by looking someone in the eye and it also gives us the ability to see magic flow in someones body or if we are caught in an illusion we can notice it easlier and we are able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities."

"Sugoi." Said Naruto in awe.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and wondered what time it was he needed to get home in time.

"So what's the time?"

It was the female who answered, Mikoto. "It's about 10pm."

Naruto panicked he was supposed to be back hours ago. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door.

"If you are thinking of going home don't, the gates are already closed, you said you lived in the forest right?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at her as he nodded.

"You can stay here tonight. You wont be getting out of those walls today."

Naruto sighed in defeat _'_Tou-san is going to be mad at me for not coming back in time...'

"Yeah sure I suppose It's not like I have anywhere else to stay."

Mikoto smiled at Naruto "Good, Kazumi should be done with dinner any second now. Come with me."

She walked out the door and down the stairs her son right behind her with Naruto following shortly after Itachi. He looked around, this place sure was big either they were wealthy or they had one big family.

He followed Mikoto and Itachi through the mansion down to some sort of kitchen Naruto looked around the place it sure was nioce here. Suddenly a voice brought him out of his thinking.

"Konichiwa Okasan, Itachi." Naruto watched as the woman turned around and looked at them with a smile on her face. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She was gorgeous! Naruto stared at her she was without doubt one of the most beautiful young ladies he had ever seen in his life. While he was only seven years old that didn't matter he could still see if a person was beautiful or not.

She had her long black hair in a big pony tail, she still had two bangs covering her face very much like Mikoto. She wore a black cooking apron with a white blouse underneath, She also had black trousers. Naruto couuld see her impressive figure aswell as her impressive bust. Not that he payed any attetion to it though he was still to young to pay attention to that kind of stuff.

"Konichiwa Nee-san" Answered Itachi as he smiled back at her. Naruto was quite surprised to see him smile, when they fought his lips didn't move an inch his voice sounded determined and bossy. Now here he was smiling at his older sister.

"Konichiwa Kazumi is dinner finished yet?" Said her mother she still had that kind smile on her face.

"Yes I just finished it." She noticed Naruto standing behind them as she walked up to him and bowed down so her head was the same level as his.

"So who are you young man?" She still had that gorgeous smile on her face. She looked really friendly and once again very beautiful.

Naruto blushed slightly as he looked at her. " N-Naruto Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you Kazumi-san." He bowed slightly. She brought her hand up to her face as she giggled slightly.

They were interuppted by a voice coming from the room next to the one they were in at the moment. The voice was young and it felt like the one who shouted was about the same age as Naruto himself. " Nee-san is the food ready yet? I'm hungry!" Whined the voice. Kazumi giggled slightly as she answered.

"Yes Sasuke it's finished. Just a second." Naruto could hear a groan coming from the room.

Kazumi stood up and turned back to the food and lifted the pot and carried it to the room next door and put it on a small table. She sat down on the ground with the rest of her family. Her mother and father infront of her her brothrs on the short ends.

She patted a seat next to her. "Naruto-kun come sit down."

He went forward and sat down she had already served him some food. He took his shop stick and said."Itadakimasu." Before he split them and took a bite of the food.

He chewed the food and suddenly his eyes went wide."S-sugoi" He muttered Kazumi giggled slightly "Well thank you"

"So Naruto-kun how old are you?" Asked Kazumi.

"Oh i'm seven years old."

"I see the same age as Sasuke then."

Sasuke looked up from his food when he heard his name was called. He swallowed his food and pointed at Naruto with his chopsticks.

"Hey arent you that guy Niisan fought earlier today?"

"Y-yeah that was me."

"Sugoi! Oh! How did you eat that lightning from Niisan's spell?"

"Yeah i'd like to know that aswell." Said Itachi. All attention was now on Naruto he scratched the back of his head as he grinned slightly.

"That was my magic."

"Your magic allows you to eat lightning? That's pretty lame..." Commented Sasuke.

Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead.

"No that's not all my magic does. My magic is Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō/Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Ooh that sounds cool so what's a dragon slayer?" Asked Sasuke.

It wasn't Naruto who answered it was Kazumi who did.

"A Dragon slayer is when a dragon teaches a human it's magic. It's the perfect Magic for slaying Dragons."

"So the father you talked about that you lived with in the forest is a dragon?" Asked Mikoto

"Yeah that's my father, Axagon the lightning Dragon. Don't tell anyone that though. There are always rumors of dragons in the mountains and people go to investigate that's why we move about once a year."

It was now time for the older man to talk.

"I'm quite intrested in this Dragon Slayer Magic. What does it do? and how does it work? I'm Fugaku Uchiha pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Fugaku-san. Well my Dragon Slayer Magic is Lightning. The basics is that I am immune to my own element, and I can eat the element which is lightning in my case to replenish my strength. I can also send lightning to any part of my body, my feet my shoulders my head it doesn't matter."

The rest of the night was mostly smooth talk before Naruto was led up to a room where he could stay for the night.

The family he stumbled upon was actually very nice. He and Sasuke was the same age and they talked quite a bit to each other. He wouldn't say they were friends but they could be in the future.

He found out that Sasuke himself also had started his training to become a mage, he had yet to unlock his Sharingan eyes though. He had started training a little on his lightning magic.

Naruto was also very fond of Kazumi, she was not only pretty but very caring. Her food was amazing aswell. He could see durkng dinner that both Itachi and Sasuke looked up at her.

He also noticed that she was the source of happines within their family, she had this smile that if one saw it they couldn't help but smile back. He alao found out that she was a mage aswell.

The fact that she was a mage surprised him a little, he thought that she spent more time at home cleaning cooking and so on. But it turned out that she was just a natural at cooking.

Kazumi was one of the big topics these days together with her younger brother Itachi. She was a prodigy, she was supposed to be a very powerful mage. Itachi was also supposed to be a very powerful mage. He had witnessed it himself earlier that day and even lost to him. But that was also due to his inexperience with the Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day very early, the sun was just about to come up at the horizon. He immediately got out of the bed and made sure he had everything with him as he walked out the room he had been staying in.

It was still very early and everyone was still asleep, he quietly walked out of the house making sure they wouldn't wake up. He really had to get back to Axagon or his punishment would be even worse. It was always the same when stuff like this happend, he would get his training multiplied by who knows how much. Not that he complained though it got him a hell of alot stronger but when one can't move anymore without seriously getting hurt it's pretty annoying.

As Naruto made his way out of the compund, he looked around not to sure how to get out, it looked like he was within a village within a village. It was some small walls seperating this place from the rest of the village thoough they weren't nearly as high as the walls to the outside.

He walked around for a bit, until he came to an exit, he went through and walked he didn't know where to go so he went were his feet took him. It took him quiet a while before he came somewhere he recongized from yesterday even if he just recognized it by a shop name he saw yesterday.

He finally arrived to the gate happy to see that it was already open even if it was still this early, he started to walk through the gate noticing the small both with the exact same guards as yesterday doing the exact same thing as yesterday. Sleeping. 'What kind of security is this? doesn't seem very secure to me... anyone can just walk in.' He thought as he left the village walking on the same path as yesteday towards where his adoptive father was.

Naruto hurried back to his adoptive father in hopes to lessen his so called Punishment even though he already knew it didn't matter wether or not he would come now or in an hour. He just wanted to get it over with. It would be difficult to move after this.

He arrived at the cave his father sitting in the exact same spot as when he left to get to the village yesterday. He began to walk as he pretended as if nothing had happend, and that he wasn't late or anything.

The giant dragon didn't even open his eyes he could already feel his presence.

**"So where were you last night? You weren't here for training."**

"You know here and there."

**"You need to catch up on training so you can start right now I want a thousand push ups with this boulder on your back." **The dragon picked up a boulder from the ground and put it infront of the boy.

"W-what you can't be serious that is atleast twice the size than they normally are."

**"Oh, you want a bigger one, yeah I could fix that."**

"No, I'll be fine I'll only get hurt if you give me a bigger one... Though it's not like I wont be hurt now."

**"You know I only want you to get stronger."****  
**

"Yeah, right it feels like you mean 'I only want you to get hurt'."

**"Wasn't that what I said?"**

Naruto crossed his arms as he glared at the giant dragon and stuck his tongue out before he made his way over to the rock with the help of the dragon he placed it on his back and started doing his push ups. The dragon smirked behind him, 'It's just way to fun to tease him'

Naruto spent his time that morning doing push ups. When he was finished he could no longer feel his arms but he did not complain. He had done this several times before but not wih that heavy weights but he didn't feel his arms those times either.

He didn't even need to ask his adoptive father what he was supposed to do he already knew the answer. Train until his magic depletes then force some more out. It's simple to say but alot harder to do. He usually ended up on the floor unconcious. Sometimes Axagon left him there in the cold just for fun Naruto didn't get the fun in it but he knew his adoptive father had strange humor.

Naruto did his usual training. Destroying as much as he possibly could for as long as he could. He didn't have any sort of training ground or anything like it, his training ground was everything around him rocks, trees anything he could find. He prefered the rocks though. They were the hardest biggest and most difficult to destroy. The trees just fell over or got blasted away after 1 hit while the rocks he could hit once twice maybe even more, it depends on the size of it.

Naruto coated both of his fists with lightning and started his training, that would continue for the rest of the day. By the end of the day his body would ache all over but he would be plenty stronger. He could even feel the next day or after two days that he grew just that tiny bit a yeterday.

Naruto did his training for the rest of the day ending up spending all of his magic and then a little more as his adoptive father told him to do. After that he fell to the ground unconscious sweat all over his face and breathing heavily for several minutes before it started to get normal.

* * *

Naruto woke up under the sun the next day on the exact same spot as he fell unconscious the previous day. Naruto sighed the blasted dragon left him out here again, not that he minded this time it was quite nice to waske up under the sun.

Naruto got up from the ground his adoptive father standing behind him already, he really wanted to go back to the city. He had spent the last few years training like he did yesterday and it was getting boring he needed experience.

"Tou-san i'm going to the village again."

**"Yeah whatever just be back to training this time."**

Naruto rested his arms behind his head ash e once again started to walk down the same path as yesterday towards the village. He was going to see if he could find Itachi to spar against him. It was alot different to fight someone than it was to destroy rocks. The rocks are objects that are not moving while a human are moving counter attacking and thinking. This time he was going to make sure not to look into his eyes though he learned that from last time.

He was once again walking towards the gates in the distance opened just as they were when he entered thenm the first time. He walked up to the gates and through them as he looked towards the same booth with the same guards as usual. Naruto felt sorry for them, it seemed like they spent everyday here must be really boring he wasn't surprised that they weren't sleeping when they worked.

Today was different though, the guards were awake and was playing some cards with eachother to pass the time. The guards noticed Naruto and called him over to them. He obeyed and walked up to them.

"So kid, what are you doing here in the village?"

"I'm a traveler, I live with my adoptive father in the forest right now."

"Okay, so do you have any identification?"

"Eh, what's that?"

The guard beside him was the one that answered. "Identification is what shows us who you are in order for us to see if you are a potential threat to our village."

"Oh, I see no I haven't got any kind of Identification."

The guard sighed as he looked at the boy.

"Whatever you can go in you are just a kid anyways, and it''s way to troublesome to do this anyways."

Naruto nodded as he walked trough the gate and made his way down the same way as yesterday he only went wrong a few times. It was about the same time as the day before yesterday when he walked here and he hoped he would meet Itachi and Sasuke at the same place.

Naruto walked through the forest and then he found them, the same place as the day before yesterday only slightly different. This time it seemed like instead of Itachi throwing those shuriken he was now teaching his younger brother Sasuke something he was standing behind him as Sasuke was throwing shuriken at targets.

He walked up to them as they trained, they notcide he was coming their way but didn't pay any attention they were in the middle of something right now. Itachi was looking at Sasuke as he threw the kunais giving tips when he saw him making a mistake.

"Sasuke, when you throw the kunai you need to make sure you keep your arm in a straight line so you don't waste any strength behind your throw." Sasuke nodded as he tried to throw another kunai listening to his brothers tips.

Itachi turned around as Naruto walked up to them, he turned away from his brother as he ran out of kunais and ran to get the ones he threw. He watched as Naruto walked up to them his arms behind his head grinning, his canines showing all of their glory.

"Why are you here?" Asked Itachi straight to the point.

Naruto sighed Itachi as way to uptight and always so serious he needs to relax sometimes.

"I'm here for training, I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me. I need some experince, I've read books and I train to make my magic stronger but I have no experince of fighting."

Itachi looked at him for a second unsure wether he should or not, sure the boy was good maybe not really at his level but he was better than his brother and they were the same age. So he was good for his age, he hadn't even seen his full potential yet and he wanted to know just how good he is.

"I suppose I could give you a spar, I don't need to help Sasuke anymore until he have learned what I taught him." He backed away a bit as he draw a kunai._  
_

"I'm ready when you are."

Naruto immideatly coated his fists with lightning as he charged towards Itachi. Itachi quickly dodged the punch and slashed with his kunai towards him. Naruto ducked and brought a lightning covered foot towards his enemys abdomen, Itachi slided to his side as Naruto passed him, after quickly turning around he inhaled and released a roar of lightning through his mouth.

**"RAIRYUU NO HOKO." **The roar flew towards his enemy as it was countered just the same way as last time, his oponent concentraded for a second and called out his spell.

**"GOKAKYUU." **However instead of canceling his spell out it instead overpowered it and pushed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly got out of the way as he once again charged towards Itachi his fists covered with lightning. As he arrived Itachi had his kunai brought forward, kunai colided with fist. Naruto brought his knee towards Itachis abdomen but was stopped by another arm. The next thing that happend was a pain by the side of his body. Itachi had brought his foot and kicked it in his side.

Naruto was pushed back but quickly recovered, this time it was Itachis time to go on offence as he threw his kunai towards Naruto. Naruto sidestepped it but Itachi came immideatly after.

The two of them traded a few hits and backed of each other. Both were breathing a little bit heavy but they were long from tired. Naruto waited for Itachi to make his move. When Itachi realized his opponent wasn't going to make a move he quickly charged forward. Naruto stood firm on the ground as Itachi gave several punches but either dodged them or blocked them with his own. Itachi brought a fist from the side and Naruto was forced to duck, as he ducked he quickly brought a leg up and kicked the arm away, he noticed an opening and in one fluent move he exploded with Lightning from his elbow and his fist fired up towards his opponents chin.

Itachi had a surprised look on his eyes as he was hit on the chin with a fist, he was very surprised to see Naruto use lightning in his elbow to bbboost his arm. He didn't even know he could do something like that. Naruto noticed the surprised look and was quite proud of himself, but the moment he realised the smirk on his lips he tensed.

Suddenly itachis bbody started to deform as it went up and revealed several crows that flew away from his body. Naruto figured he would attack him from behind since that was what he did the last time that happend, but Naruto still didn't understand how he did that since he didn't look him in the eye.

Naruto quickly turned around and manage to catch his fist in his open palm but it still didn't stop the force behind the hit as it sent him skidding back.

"How did you turn into crows? I didn't look into your eyes this time, as a matter of fact i've been avoiding them all along." Naruto asked him clearly confused.

"Last time you were already in my illusion from the start of the match, the moment before you sent a lightning shock through my kunai you looked me in the eye. However the **Karasu Bunshin/Crow Clone** is a spell that doesn't need any eye contact."

Naruto was quite puzzled right now then every Itachi could be a clone how was he supposed to counter it. Naruto didn't have time to think futher as Itachi charged towards him, Naruto reacted quickly as he coated his arms with lightning concentrating more lightning than he usually did when he used it on his fists.

**"RAIRYUU NO YOKUGEKI/****LIGHTNING DRAGON'S WING ATTACK."** Naruto jumped up in the air and towards his opponent with his lightning covered arms. He swung his arms as the lightning shot out and created what looked like wings, Itachi didn't really know what kind of spell it was and so he failed to avoid it. As a result Itachi was thrown back by the force of the attack.

He hit a tree, but instead of just damaging it he went straight through it. He quickly recovered from the attack, it was quite a very powerful spell, it was not as powerful as the roar but it was powerful enough to harm him. It could be powerful enough to do more than that to weaker targets but Itachi was not weak.

Itachi looked up and decided to use another spell of his own, Itachi didn't want to go to far just test the boy out and give him a little help. Naruto himself said he wanted a spar to get experience and get better. If Itachi would be at full power he wouldn't stand a chance against him even if the boy was powerful Itachi had experience and he had trained since he was 5 years old. He was also known as a prodigy of a millennium. He decided it was enough for now and end it besides his sister was here and had been watching them for a while.

Itachi quickly ran forward and jumped up in the air above Naruto. Naruto stood firm in his place arms up waiting for Itachi to come down to him. Itachi stretched out his right arm and called his spell.

**"KASAI NO TSUME****/CLAWS OF FIRE." **A large claw of fire stretched out from his arm and moved down towards Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards in order to avoid the attack. But what he didn't expect was that the claw made out of fire would dive up from beneath the ground just a feet infront of him. He didn't even have time to dodge as the claws speed increased and grabbed his whole body pushing it down to the ground locking him there.

Not even a second later Itachi appeared above Naruto his hand at his throat holding a kunai.

"Give up you have lost." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed, he was quite dissapointed he wasn't sure he would be able to win but he lost before he was able to go all out and show Itachi just what he could do.

"Yeah, I give up I'm stuck down here and the claw is starting to burn me a little."

Itachi released the boy and stood up, he dusted himself of as he looked up and into the trees. Naruto was about to ask just what he was doing but he was answered as Itachi spoke up.

"Nee-san you can come out now."

Naruto looked up into the same trees as Itachi and a figure jumped down from the tree. He didn't quite recognize the person first because of the different clothes she wore. It was Kazumi she just had a different outfit. Last time he saw her she wore more civilian clothes, they were very different from her current clothes. Currently she was wearing what looked like some kind of battle armor.

She wore a black clothing, a grey flack jacket, metal arm guards and gloves and some kind of sandals. She also had some sort of sword over her right shoulder, he couldn't quite see what kind of sword it was but he could tell it was short. She also had a mask in her hand as she walked towards Itachi. She looked like she was a warrior he didn't know much about her. She was a mage he had heard that but this was no regular clothing. This looked like the clothing for someone ready to enter a war. Naruto thought it was distrurbing to se her in that. Why? He had not a clue.

"Father told me to come get you, you are needed for a clan meeting."

Itachi nodded and walked past her and towards his home. Naruto guessed it was something serious it had to be anyways, well not that he knew Kazumi or anything but last time he saw her she was smiling and laughing being very nice. This time she seemed serious and had the same emotionless mask as her brother always wore.

He was glad she was able to decide when that emotionless was necessary, she seemed to be able to turn it on and off when needed. The next thing that happend just proved his point.

She looked at Naruto and smiled at him. "Quite impressive, I watched your fight you sure are strong for your age. Managing to be even with Itachi even if he was holding back a great deal is impressive. He is one of the strongest Mages in this village.

Naruto crossed his arms. " He held back against me? Well I didn't even get to go all out before he quickly took care of me. I still had tricks but I didn't excpect him to suddenly decide to end it quickly... I was enjoying my spar."

"Oh so you had more tricks up your sleeve? And what might that be?"

"If you fight me I just might show you! So give me a spar!" Naruto waited excitedly for an answer she seemed to think really hard before she answered.

"No." She turned around walking away, leaving Naruto alone. He decided to get home he wanted to train, after a quick meal in the village. One might think Naruto trained to much, while he train alot it isn't because he have to or anything it's because he likes to. Naruto wants to train so he can protect those people precious to him so he wont loose anyone like his mother and father. This drives Naruto to become better and stronger.

Naruto wandered around town until he arrived at a small restaurant with a few barstols infront of a counter. He looked at the sign for the name. Ichiraku Ramen.

6 Months later

Naruto always considered he was more like his father than his mother, but one thing he got from his mother was the thing that secretley annoyed both him and his father. Her ramen addiction. That was what he had gotten from her, he had eaten ramen before and sure it was enjoyable but he wasn't addicted to the stuff. Until 6 months ago when he entered Ichiraku Ramen.

That was the best ramen he ahd ever eaten and almost everyday he would eat there. He would've called it Ichiraku ramen addiction but it seemed like all the ramen was good for some reason. They paled in comparisment to Ichiraku's but its taste was still amazing. He couldn't believe himself when he realized he had gotten addicted to ramen. Of all things ramen!

Ofcourse he still ate other things and tried to eat better things than ramen he knew it wasn't the best food so he tried to limit himself to just eat it everyother day less if possible, and it worked... Most of the time.

During the time he have spent in this village he had become very good friend with the Uchiha family and he had stayed there during the night several times. It was kind of like a second home to him. It turned out that it wasn't just those 5 people by the name of Uchiha they were a clan. The Uchiha clan, they all lived in this village. He didn't know how many there was in the Uchiha clan but they were above a hundred people.

He and Sasuke spent time together pretty often he helped Sasuke with his lightning training and they sparred sometimes but Naruto was much stronger than Sasuke. Itachi was the same old Itachi locked up behind his emotionless masked coming out of it ones in a while for a few seconds. Way too uptight as Naruto always thought about him but he did care about his family.

Lastly there was Kazumi, Naruto always thought Kazumi was a very nice person to be around, she had this aura around her that just gave him good vibes. She was kind and caring and she was a great mage. Naruto had sparred against her several times just like he had against Itachi. She always complimented him about his growth and that he was skilled for his age. She always held back while fighting him just like Itachi did, they were both powerful he had seen them going at each other.

Itachi was strong Naruto hated his illusions, but Kazumi was even stronger than Itachi. Whenever they sparred Kazumi came out as the winner Naruto hadn't seen Itachi win a single time.

Naruto had started to see Kazumi as a big sister, he looked up to her. Well kind of atleast. She was a female and Naruto was a male so he didn't want to be just like her but she cared about others. Naruto liked that about her that's just what he wanted in the future, he wanted bonds and then fight for them in order to keep his friend and family safe just like she did.

This place was where he created his first bonds, with Sasuke, Itachi and Kazumi. Not so much with Itachi though he was his friend but not like Sasuke or Kazumi. Sasuke was his best friend and Kazumi was like a sister to him, he didn't know if she felt like he was her younger brother though.

Naruto had just finished his training with Sasuke, they made it a weekly thing in order to see just how much Sasuke grew under a week. While Naruto was much stronger than Sasuke he still enjoyed the spars.

Naruto and Sasuke was now getting something to eat, after just finishing their training they were both quite hungry and decided to go out to eat. Naruto somehow managed to convince him to go to Ichiraku's. Again. Sasuke thought the food was okay but he was no big fan of it. It was just any ordinary food for him he didn't get why Naruto liked it so much.

"I don't understand you Naruto how can you like this food so much?" Asked Sasuke as Naruto was now munching on his second bowl. Naruto didn't eat to much of it well 2 bowls are quite alot one bowl ius supposed to be one meal. Yet he could eat 5 of them if he wanted to.

"Neither do I it might be hard to believe but I didn't like ramen before. Well I suppose I was like you, I could eat it but it was just any food." Naruto said his mouth full of noodles.

"How did you get so addicted to ramen suddenly then?"

"I entered Ichiraku's after that all ramen tastes just so much better. But nothing can beat Ichiraku's. It's simply the best!"

The old man behind the counter smiled at the prais he was getting from the small boy. He was preparing the boys third bowl that he ordered the same time as he got the second one. He didn't understand how someone so small could fit so much within his stomach but after 6 months he got used to his new number 1 customer.

Naruto finished his second bowl and the third was placed infront of him. He smiled at the bowl before he dug in. At the same time two new people entered the small store. They were none other than Itachi and Kazumi.

They looked at Naruto and then at the two bowls stacked ontop of eachother as he was eating his third. Itachi sighed and shook his head as he sat down next to his brother. Kazumi giggled slightly at Narutos appetite and sat down next to him and watched him eat wondering were it all went.

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and at the newcomers noodles hanging down from his mouth." So what are you guys doing here?"

Kazumi and Itachi had both ordered their own bowls of ramen and was waiting for them to arrive."We wanted to see you, no reason really just some talking. I didn't see you on our training ground and since it's you I knew you would be here, and I was right!" Answered Kazumi grinning at the Naruto who had his arms crossed glaring at the older girl.

When their ramen bowls arrived Naruto had finished his 3rd bowl and decided it was enough. 3 bowls was already alot and so he resisted his urge to get a fourth one.

"How is your training coming along you two have been training an awful lot together latley."

"Yeah, Sasuke is really starting to get the hang of some of his Lightning spells now, not that they work against me anyways but they are pretty good. Though I would like to spar against one of you guys again soon, we haven't sparred for a month!"

"We could spar today actuall if you want to, I want to show you something anyways. I also want to see just how much you have improved this month."

Naruto grinned at her with his arms crossed."So can we spar after you've eaten? I'm so excited I'll show you just how great I am and this time I will go all out from the start!"

Kazumi laughed slightly at the boy, always wanting to fight someone or something. She had seen him train and he just destroyed everything, their training ground didn't look all that nice after he was done one day. "Wow you are eager aren't you?"

"Ofcourse I am I want to get stronger!" He pumped his fist in the air and grinned.

Kazumi sighed as she turned back to her ramen and ate it no longer speaking. Naruto seemed to understand that she didn't want to speak at the moment and waited for her to get finised.

When Kazumi was finished she walked out of the ramen stand with Naruto leaving Itachi and Sasuke by themselves. They walked out to the Uchiha head family private training ground so they could spar.

When they walked into the training ground Kazumi didn't even get a chance to prepare as Naruto charged at her with his fist brought up into the air.

Kazumi quickly turned around and caught the fist in her palm, Naruto pushed lighthning through his elbow as it started to push her back. Kazumi had seen him surge lightning through anywhere fo his body before but she always forgot he could do that it was quite annoying.

She quickly released the fist as it went flying towards her head, she quickly ducked under the fist and aimeed a kick towards Narutos abdomen Naruto quickly brought both of his arms down crossed them. He blocked the kick but was still sent skidding backwards on the ground, his arms slightly numb from the power of the kick.

Naruto recovered quickly but obviously not quick enough as Kazumi was already infront of him with a punch. He quickly sidestepped and tried to counter it with a lightning covered foot heading towards her lower jaw. She simply bent her head slighlt bakckwards causing Narutos foot to miss.

Kazumi grabbed his foot once it had passed her head and pulled it she threw the boy over her head and sent a kick in his abdomen knocking him out of breath. He was sent into a tree a few meters away causing it to crack.

Naruto recovered from the kick as he stood up he decided to show her what he really had straight from the start and pull out his trumpcards immideatly. Naruto covered his whole body with lightning as it started to crack all around him. Kazumi stood there prepared he had never done this to her before. She stood there preparing for Naruto's next move.

However her eyes widened when he suddenly dissapeared out of view very quickly only leaving behind a yellow trail. Kazumi quickly activated her sharingan in order to follow his movements easier. She barely had time to see him show up but thanks to her sharingan she had just enough time to see him coming she quickly took her right hand and pushed his incoming leg aside.

"Wow, that's quite an impressive speed, if it wasn't for my sharingan I wouldn't have blocked it." Naruto grinned at her praise.

"I've always been fast but I'm even faster now, I always save this for later but we have only sparred twice and you beast me before I get to use it... I decided to use it immideatly this time."

Naruto once again dissapeared in a yellow trail he had his fist coated with lightning as he charged towards her.

**"RAIRYUU NO TEKKEN!" **He arrived with his fist almost touching her head but she managed to duck thanks to the sharingan predicting his movements. She sent a kick towards his jaw but Naruto quickly bent backwards flipping into a handstand as he sent a flurry of kicks at her. She blocked them all easily.

Naruto suddenly vanished and appeared behind her with a smirk on his face, He was already in floating on his back in mid air behind her as he quickly exhaled and roared.

**"RAIRYUU NO HOKO!" **The roar of liughtning was big and Kazumi realised she wouldn't have time to dodge it. She wasn't quite used to him being that fast. She quickly used her magic in order to cancel the sell out she quickly released a pulse of magic.

**"GRAVITY PUSH." **She whispered, The lightning dissapeared as Naruto was sent flying backwards and landed on his back.

"What was that? How did you cancel out my spell?" Screamed Naruto as he pointed at her sitting on the ground.

"That was my magic, I haven't used it on you yet. I'm not good at holding back, if I do I hold back to much like I just did and I was forced to use it. I can't let you land a solid hit on me now can I?" She smirked.

Naruto quickly got up and jumped staright towards her. Kazumi sighed. He always kept jumping straight at him no tactic what so ever. Well he was just 7 years old but still she could see way too many openings. She decided to quickly end the match as she raised a hand towards him and said a single word.

**"FALL." **The next thing that happend was Naruto's face suddenly pressed against the ground, he didn't quite get what happend but he felt a pressure on his back. He tried to force himself up but he couldn't he just fell back on the ground again.

Kazumi walked over to him and sat down on his back. "It's over I won." She released her spell and got of him as Naruto sat up with his arms crossed. As he glared at her slightly.

"One second it's even and the next you just go all super powerful it seems you don't know how to hold back at all one ssescond you hold back to much the next to little. You and your brother are the same."

She smiled at him and stood up and walked away, and waved at Naruto to follow her. Naruto obeyed and followed her deeper into the forest, after about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at a small lake she sat down with her legs crossed and looked down into the water.

Naruto walked up to her and sat down next to her loooking at her he was puzzled. He didn't know why she brought him here. Naruto shifted his gaze into the water and looked at his own reflection. It was dark and the moon was shining down on the water as they sat there in silence before Kazumi spoke up.

"This is my favourite place." She started Naruto looked at her but kept quiet waiting for her to continue

"I like to go here at night, it's beautiful and it lets me think. I did just that yesterday aswell I thought and I decided on telling you something. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you." She continued.

Suddenly she looked up at him her sharingan flaring as she stared at him. Naruto noticed something different about the sharingan though, It was different it wasn't the normal 3 tomoes. Instead it had black lines on the edges of the eyes and red within, three lines were going from the black lines one up one a bit lower to the left and one a bit lower to the right. They then meet in the middle and form one big tomoe.

"What's up with your eyes? They are differnet than your normal sharingan." Stated Naruto as he looked at her confused.

"Yes, my sharingan is differrent this isn't the normal sharingan this is the 2nd stage of the sharingan. It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan, these new eyes give me abilities the normal ones could not. But there is a side effect ofcourse, these new abilities cause me to go blind overtime as I use them. However one can cure it and then use them freely without getting blind."

"Wait just a minute. How did you get those eyes and how do you cure it then?"

"I was just getting there. In order to get this eye one need to go through something terrible. The death of one close to you, in my case my best friend got killed. That gave me these eyes. Howerver in order to cure this side effect and avoid getting blind one must take the eyes of a close relative. For an example Cousin, brother, sister or parents."

Naruto nodded that he understood but he didn't quite know what to say.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything." Started Kazumi as if she had read his mind. " I just wanted to tell it to someone, it feels much better to share something like this with someone. Don't tell anyone about these eyes though." **(Yes, Kazumi was the one that killed her best friend BUT for a reason that is going to be revealed later on. Who would say I killed my best friend to a 7 year old boy? :S)**

"It's okay I understand I've also lost people close to me." Pictures of his parents flashed in his mind. " It's hard I know, and I also know that it feels better to talk to someone about it just like I did with my adoptive father." Naruto moved closer to Kazumi and enveloped her in a hug. Kazumi was a little surprised at first but hugged back after a second.

'Thank you otouto' Thought Kazumi as they stayed there hugging for a while. If Naruto would've heard that thought he would've been happy, He wanted to know if she saw him as a younger brother but he didn't want to ask her.

Naruto and Kazumi spent what felt like hours hugging each other as Naruto was trying to make Kazumi feel better. He didn't know it but he had succeded.

* * *

3 Months later

Naruto was once again in the town it was early in the morning and he had a really bad feeling, the fact that the people in the village wasn't going about their usual stuff didn't help. The people around the town was depressed.

Naruto walked towards the Uchiha compound towards his friends. The day had started pretty well Naruto woke up and the first thing he though about was that soon he would turn 8 and he would spend his birthday with his friends. He felt really happy when he woke up it was less than a month away before he turned 8. The last few years he had spent every birthday with a dragon, and the dragon didn't really understand what a birthday was and so he never got any presents or anything. He always got a happy birthday but that was it. The dragon wasn't at the cave when he woke up and so he made his way to the village.

As Naruto walked through the village he could hear the people whispering to each other but he couldn't make out what it was. 'I've got a bad feeling about this' Thought Naruto as he walked faster towards the Uchiha Compound.

Suddenly a voice stopped him. " Did you hear what happen last night?" Whispered an old man high enough for Naruto to hear him. Naruto stopeed and walked closer to them to liten. He was right something had happend.

"Yeah, I heard alright it was terrible to think he killed them all by himself." Answered a younger man.

"I know right, The prodigy Uchiha Itachi killing everyone in the Uchiha clan leaving only his little brother and Sister alive."

"It's terrible, though I heard his sister isn't in the village right now and wasn't during the attack either. I feel sorry for them, I cant even imagine how she will react when she finds out what happend."

Narutos heart stopped for a second Itachi had killed EVERYONE in the Uchiha clan except, Sasuke and Kazumi? ' This can't be true I have to confirm it myself Itachi wouldn't do such a thing right?' Thought Naruto as he started running towards his friends.

Suddenly someone screamed and Naruto stopped and loked back and saw several peopel screaming and opiinting up into the sky. "W-what is that?" Screamed a younger lady in her mid twenties.

"I'is that a dragon?" Asked another. Naruto looked up into the sky and saw the yellow scales of his father. Naruto stopped and waited for his father to land. He really wanted to get to Sasuke he must have a pretty bad day. But he also wanted to know why his father would come to the village just like that.

The yellow dragon landed with a loud "THUNK" as he limped towards Naruto. Naruto could see something was different his father was limping and was he.. bleeding?

The dragon arrived a few meters infront of Naruto bbreathing heavily. **"Naruto! We have to go! NOW!"** Naruto was confused just what had happend?

"W-what do you mean I need to get to Sasuke he needs me something terrible have happend!" He screamed back. " And why are you injured?"

**"Naruto! We don't have time just get in!"** Naruto stood still he couldn't leave just like that.

Axagon noticed he wasn't going to come without a good reason. **"I got into a fight with Acnologia we have to get out of here!" **Axagon could see the puzzeld look on Narutos face when he mentioned Acnologia.

**"Naruto, Acnologia is a dragon don't you remember my lectures?" **Naruto got it, he remembered now Acnologia a dragon that hated both humans and Dragons.

_*Flashback_

_"What? You were in the Election to be the Dragon King? Sugoi tou-san you have to be really strong!"_

_**"I suppose so but don't interuppt me! I'm not finished yet! As I was saying I was in the election to become the dragon king together with two other dragons one of them are a dragon called Acnologia. I did not get chosen as a Dragon King nor did Acnologia, Acnologia got mad and one thing led to the other and he is now banished from our kingdom. If there is one thing that Acnologia hates more than humans it is the Dragon King and the Dragons that were in the election. If I ever were to fight him I would loose, while I may be strong and one of the stronger dragons he is even stronger than me."**_

_*Flashback End._

The dragon held out his open paw. **"Naruto get in NOW! Or I will force you."** Naruto realized they were in grave danger. He really didn't want to leave Sasuke alone but he had no choice. He sighed and hurriend ionto his fathers paw with a single thought. 'I'm sorry Sasuke please forgive me!'

Naruto watched as the village he had lived in for 9 months and were he got his first friends drifted away in the horizon. He watched until he couldn't see it anymote bbefore he let a tear drop he felt really bad for leaving them alone when they needed him the most. He tried to think about all the happy things they had done together. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that they would forgive him for leaving them and that they would understand.

He sat in the giant paw of his adoptive father blood running down his paw, he was hurt. He fought the dragon Acnologia the dragon that hated his father for being in an election for the title of Dragon King. Now he had run across him and fought him. And his father lost, but he retreated in order to save himself and Naruto.

Naruto sat there in the paw looking towards were the village was earilier but it was gone now, he hoped he could come back one day. He hoped he would be forgiven. That was his last thought before he closed his eyes, and lied down he wasn't tired but he needed to come away from the depressing thoughts. He muttered one last thing before he left those thoughts.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me"

* * *

**Yeah The ending migt've been pretty bad sorry! I'm pretty dissapointed in the way I ended the chapter leaving the village just like that. But it was the only thing I thought could bring him away from Sasuke and Kazumi when they needed him the most since it will have a big inpact on especially Sasuke in the future.**

**So yeah the chapter was pretty much exactly 12k words. I said between 12 - 15 k words and 12 k was the best any more than that and it would just be writing to fill the story out but only with pointless stuff. Thats how I feel atleast.**

**I quite liked writing this chapter to be honest though I am very unsure about how the battles were please tell me if they were good bad or readable also what I****can improve and if possible how to improve it. I am also really bad at making Naruto sound like a kid, I am trying to make him sound more like a kid that doesn't know alot and yeah just any regular kid. Like when he didn't know what Identification was. He seems like he is atleast 13 by how he acts and so on, but I try to make him more child like.**

**I know this chapter is alot of unnececarry things and it is kind of a filler... But as I believe I said earlier it will have a purpose later on I just wanted to develope them a bit more even if it wasn't to great... I just hope it was readable.**

**I wanted Naruto to have 1 fight with atleast all of them but I don't think Sasuke was needed since he will be playing a role in the future, I already revealed that he will be using Lightning magic(Maybe fire aswell.). Itachi will also be in the future but I just wanted a fight between him and Naruto. I hope you liked the spell I made it's really hard to make up a spell he barley use any in the Manga or Anime it's always sharingan that and sharingan this gejutsu that and genjutsu this. By the way I hope you liked Kazumi's Magic I gave her Bluenotes magic, I wanted to give her something cool and Bluenote is the only one to have Gravity Magic so I gave it to her. What do you think?**

**I actually finished this in one chapter I originally planned to make it two chapters but decided not to since it would be way too much filler even if I wanted to develope how they make their bonds more than I have done. It feels like it would be way to much filler and people would loose interest and so I decided to cut it down to just one chapter. Remember this wont be playing a role until futher in the story in my own arcs. The people will be mentioned a few times in the future in certain circumstances but the arcs are way into the future.**

**********Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore ****I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favourites and Follows. I accept both Negative and possitive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and imrpove my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me.**

**********Until next time**

**********Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire & Ash

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech.

_'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts. _

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks._

**"Fairy Tail" Spells/Dragons and other Monsters Speech.**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragons and other Monsters Thoughts.**

Fairy Tail, stating of year or place.

**Merry Christmas my dear readers! I hope you're having a great time celebrating chtistmas! If you celebrate it that is.^^**

**Sorry for updating this chapter so late I mean it's just minutes after 24th of December. I've been celebrating christmas myself and I haven't been able to use my computer. I could've posted it this morning if I hadn't slept in... I'm lazy okay? Well atleast it's here, but not on time^^ Sorry! **

**So chapter 4 incoming! I'm glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter and thank you for all the kind reviews. I don't want to sound greedy but I would appreciate more reviews. I got 6000 views and 5 reviews. Come on you can do better than that right? The reviews keeps me motivated to continue writing so any reviews are welcome.**

**I promised you guys 1 chapter a day from 24th - 1st. Unfortunatley I probably wont be able to keep that promise... This month have been really bad for me. I haven't felt like writing at all. I've had alot of family trouble this month. My parents divorcing, My grandfather which I was really close to fell ill and just a week ago we found out he have cancer and wont live for much longer. I will try to get out 3 or 4 chapters, no promises this time though, I'm sorry.**

**This is the fourth chapter of this story, in about 3 maybe 4 chapters Naruto will join Fairy tail. The cannon wont start until later. Probably pretty far into the future until cannon will start. By the way I wont make Naruto be in all the conflicts. I mean he wont be the main thing in all the arcs. **** I will let the others have their moments without Naruto in it. ****I wont have Naruto in all the arcs like when Natsu save Macao or the Eisenwald arc. Naruto probably wont tag along in them.**

**********Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore ****I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favourites and Follows. I accept both Negative and positive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and improve my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**********Damn this chapter was hard to make, I've been writing rereading it realizing it wasn't quite how I want it and redoing it. Frustrating! It was mostly just a few details I wanted to change and decided several times to write it from start. Ah well atleast it's finished in time ;) Lets ************get on with chapter 4 of The Will Of The Lightning Dragon.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Kind of wish I did tho...**

* * *

Year 774

Naruto was now 11 years old it was already a little more than three years since Naruto had left the village where he created his first bonds.

The first few months since he left he felt really bad, he felt like he had left Sasuke and Kazumi when they needed him the most. He still felt bad about it but as they say time heals all wounds. It wasn't quite true it healed but not completley it still left a scar, a mark that would always be there to remind him.

The first few months Naruto felt really bad, Axagon knew his adoptive son had left the first people he forged bonds with but that was all he knew.

Axagon didn't know that he had left his friends when they needed him the most. He knew about it now ofcourse but he didn't back then.

Axagon had spent the first few months making Naruto a birthday gift, it was really tricky and he had to find a special blacksmith to make it for him.

It was when the gift was done that he had asked Naruto why he was so depressed, he had given it to him after he had asked. Naruto had explained about how he had left his friends after their family and clan had been completley wiped out the previous night. Axagon had aplogized to Naruto for leaving but Naruto had told him that it wasn't his fault after all fighting with a dragon that was far powerful than Axagon himself was not something easy.

Axagon gave Naruto his gift, and he was very happy he had finally gotten a gift from his adoptive father. Naruto got a necklace and he always wore it and never took it off, it reminded Naruto that his adoptive father was always with him. After all it was a part of Axagon.

Axagon had to search up a special blacksmith in order to craft the necklace since the necklace was made of 100% Dragon scale. After the fight between Axagon and Acnologia he had lost some of his scale, out of that scale he had made the necklace. It shined yellow and if one where to give it a prize it would be worth more than mountains.

While it was not much dragon scale it wasn't something one would find just anywhere. Naruto wore it all the time he didn't take it off to sleep and he didn't take it off when he took a bath. It was constantly on his neck.

Naruto and his adoptive father arrived at the new place late afternoon, he was right now looking into his last memories of his family. It was a book with pictures in it, pictures of his family. Naruto looked into this book alot, over the years he started to look less and less but it always warmed his heart to see his biological parents again. Even if it was only on picture.

Naruto had already decided what he was going to do today, which was visiting the new village. He liked to visit the new villages the first thing he did when they arrived at a new place to stay. The villages all looked so different, the food was different some places talked slightly different aswell Naruto found it quite interesting.

He put the book down in his bag on his back and stood up to leave for the new village. He walked out of the cave his hands behind his head as he passed his adoptive father. And he was doing the same thing as usual. Absolutely Nothing.

He had already told the dragon that he would be visiting the new village, but Axagon was concerned. He knew what was right now happening in the village, his sense of smell was far greater than his son's. What waited ahead of his son was the first challenge of his life.

He did have some experience fighting others, but what he would face down there could be between life and death.

Axagon kept an eye open on his son as he watched him walk down the road towards the village. Relaxing the same way as he always did, hands clutched behind his head, his eyes closed as he walked slowly towards the village.

Naruto had been walking for a while, watching the sunset. It was really beautiful, he liked the nature alot, he felt at peace in the nature. He liked relaxing with the smell of the forest and hearing the birds. It was all so peaceful, just the way he liked it.

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. He sniffed slightly. _'This smell... Smoke? Blood?'_ He quickly recovered from the surprise and took of with his nose in the air sniffing every now and then to pinpoint the location of the scent

He took of running towards the smell and it got stronger and stronger as he got closer, he quickly ran out of the forest and out on the road. He stopped in his tracks once again. This was certainly nothing he expected, he thought it was some bandits robbing a camp or something like it.

But infront of him a few hundred meters ahead, there was smoke and fire. Infront of him was a burning village. He could see the smoke rising high into the sky.

Naruto quickly took of running as fast as he possibly could towards the village, being the person he is he wanted to help. He didn't want people to feel the same pain he did, the pain of loosing once parents or siblings.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him without infusing any magic, it was most likely very dangerous within the village, saving his magic was probably for the best.

Naruto arrived at the village and quickly entered it, he had to be on his guard. Whatever attacked here must've been something dangerous, managing to bring a village to ruins is no small task.

He quickly looked around to see if he could find someone. He couldn't see anyone, only fire and a strong smell of smoke due to his enhanced smell. He could also see several destroyed buildings.

The worst thing was the next thing he noticed. Corpses. He could see corpses, all of them belonged to grownups. Naruto put his hand to his mouth and forced down the urge to vomit. He was glad for the strong smell of the smoke. The stench of corpses and blood was strong. But since it was so much smoke it was easy to focus on it and almost completley block out the rest.

While thinking of his greatly enhance scent Naruto found a way to look for humans and help them. he could use that to find and pinpoint the humans and bring himself to them.

His sense of smell was very good, while not anywhere near his father it was still very good. Being a dragon slayer it was greatly enhanced. He could pinpoint something about maybe a kilometer away maybe a little more.

He could find a scent as big as a village from maybe 2 or 3 kilometers. But if he were to pinpoint a human inside when he was that far away he wouldn't even find a human.

This was a completley new experience for Naruto he quickly calmed his mind by taking deep breaths. He needed to stay calm and figure out what he was supposed to do. He mentally prepared for the smell of blood to reach his nose. He smelled and his nose caught several different ones. The strongest stench was Smoke, followed up by blood but that was most likely because he was standing right next to blood. The third that his nose picked up was the scent of humans.

Naruto once again felt like he wanted to throw up after the blood came across his nose. He tried to block out that as much as possible. He focused on the scent of humans, his nose could find humans in several places inside the village, most of them were spread all around the village. And not a single human where he was right now but not much futher he could pick up a few humans. Due to the many different scents that hit his nose he couldn't tell how many they were but it was the smallest group of people in the village. While his nose was better than others it wasn't as good as it could be and not even close to his fathers.

He tried to reassure himself that his adoptive father would not let him get hurt, if he would be taken his father would save him. He already knew his father had an incredible sense of smell, the thought that he already knew what awaited Naruto had crossed his mind but he didn't know for sure. If he just survived he would be fine.

Naruto was absolutley disgusted by many things such as blood that hit his nose and everything he could see around him. He couldn't believe someone would do such a thing. What was the purpose? He questioned himself. Was it all for fun? Are they killing all these people for no reason or did they have a purpose? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions but that didn't change anything.

The people of this village might need his help and he was definitley going to help them. He was going to do everything within his power. He knew the feeling of loosing someone precious and if he was able to use the power he had been working on for years now, and stop that from happening he would do so.

Naruto quickly started to run towards the chosen destination. Naruto could feel the smell getting stronger and stronger as he got closer to his destination, he had yet to hear something though. He had enhanced hearing but he had yet to hear something. He thought he could hear a faint sound of screams but he wasn't sure.

Around Naruto there was several houses, all of them on fire some had blood on the walls but it wasn't that much it was mostly fire and smoke and a few bodies. He could see the doors to the houses were kicked in.

As he ran he got closer and closer to the people, he could now hear people scream occasionally and the sound of a child crying out its anguish. He clenched his fistst tightly, he couldn't stand it.

He suddenly heard a man shout. "Capture the children, kill the rest!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

Naruto had been running for not even a minute since he heard the man shout, but he had beeen in the village for several more minutes. He had estimated the size of the village but he thought it was smaller than it was.

Naruto could tell he was very close, just around a few corners and he would most likely bump into someone. Either a civillian or one of the attackers.

Rounding the corner he looked out the street. At first he couldn't see anyone but he was able to smell them. Due to the people being close he could smell that there was 4 of them.

Suddenly a person exited a house just a few meters infront of him. A man stepped out of the house, with a staff held in both his hands, he quickly looked around and noticed Naruro stare at him. The man grinned at Naruto and slowly walked towards him.

Naruto looked at the older man he had a staff in his arms and a green cape with black pants and a black shirt underneath aswell as a black sash. On his head he had some sort of wierd mask covering his eyes and nose showing only his mouth. The thing that confused Naruto though was that he couldn't feel any magic from the man.

The man grinned before he opened his mouth and shouted."Hey guys I found a kid out here."

Naruto could hear trashing inside the house, glas breaking and footsteps as they ran through the house. A few seconds later three other men cane running out looking identical to the first man the only difference was their body size.

The first man brought up his staff infront of him and aimed it at Naruto. Naruto looked at the staff wondering just what he was going to do the man had no magic. Naruto couldn't sense any magic from the people infront of him.

Suddenly Naruto rembered what the staff was, he had read abour it in books. It was a magic weapon. Naruto was just about to move out of the way when he noticed a surge of lightning from the staff. He stood still and waited for the lightning to hit him.

The man fired the lightning at Naruto and laughed out loud as it hit Naruto. However what he didn't expect was the lightning to suddenly disappear. Not just disappear it was being sucked into the mouth of the boy infront of him.

The man took a step back in surprise as he prepared himself for something to happen but he wasn't excpectIng the boy infront of him to suddenly dissapear from view. The mans eyes widened when Naruto suddenly apeared infront of him.

Naruto quickly hit the staff with the back off his hand and the staff moved away from the mans body leaving him open. Narutu quickly punched him in the gut which caused the man to bend forward. Naruto finished the man by bringing his elbow down hard on the back off his head knocking him out.

The three older men looked in shock as a boy at the age of 11 took down a man over double his age in mere seconds.

These guys were nothing. Naruto looked at the guy he had just defeated. They had no skills what so ever, they were only given dangerous weapons and then used them to kill people. And if all of their weapons were based on lightning this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Naruto looked at the three others standing next to each other weapons in both their hands prepared for him to come.

He quickly dived forward towards one of them, the guard barely had time to see him and bring up his staff to block the punch. Naruto wasn't even near the speed he could go but that wasn't needed. He thought it was better to save his magic.

Naruto had a lightning covered fist going towards the enemys chin however he had enough time to block the attack with his staff. Naruto quickly brought up his other fist and charged a burst of lightning through his elbow. His fist connected with the lower jaw of his enemy causing it to meet his upper jaw with a resounding 'clack'

The man flew high into the sky by the sheer force of the punch and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Naruto charged the next enemy and put his hand on his head and pushed him infront of him. He sent another surge of lightning to his elbow as the man in his hand connected with the final enemy. This sent them flying into the wall of the house causing it to crack as they drifted into unconcioussness

Naruto quickly recovered from the short lived fight and sniffed wirh his nose once again. He could feel the scent of other people just around the next corner.

He took of towards the next corner were he found alot more people. There was more people than he had time to count at the moment. There was several people on the ground crying and begging for mercy as the people with the mask grinned disgustingly at them.

Naruto didn't hesitate for even a second before he launched hinself towards one of them just as the man was about to electrocute a girl with his staff.

**"RAIRYUU NO TEKKEN" **The fist connected with the mans cheek and sent him flying alarming all the other attackers. They quickly brought up their staves and held them with both of their hands.

The girl that was just about to get electrocuted looked at her saviour for a second before she looked at the attackers. She could see them bringing their weapons up to attack and she quickly took of running to save herself.

Naruto noticed the attackers using their weapons. He also noticed that they all once again seemed to be lightning based. However before they had any time to use their magic weapons Naruto was already upon them.

**"RAIRYUU NO YOKUGEKI" **Naruto jumped up in the air and towards his opponents with his lightning covered arms. He swung his arms as the lightning shot out and created wings. All the people with masks started to tremble as a giant dragon with shinig yellow scales aproached them. Naruto swung his arms as the wings extended outwards, the lightning struck and the area erupted in an explosion. **(Okay guys i'm going to say this now, no matter how many times I rewrite all this I can't get it right. A fight with a hell of alot of people is something I really need to work on. I can feel it myself when I read this. It sucks pretty bad. I will try to improve but please bare with me for now.)**

When the smoke cleared mass destruction was shown, most of the people had lost concioussness and those who hadn't was already running for their lives. _'Cowards' _Thought Naruto as he looked at their retreating backs. When Naruto had used his spell he had made sure to miss all of the civilians, once he hit the first guy the others moved away from their prisoners. This allowed the civilians to escape and Naruto could safely use a destructive spell to quickly bring it to an end.

Naruto quickly walked around the area and noticed that he had cleared this side of the village. he quickly sniffed the air to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He was luck that he did. He could smell the area that he had just cleared, but also something else. He was close enough to tell how many they were, there was 6 of them, 5 were almost next to each other and then the 6th was slightly futher away.

He quickly ran towards the 5 people as fast as he could. He ran and suddenly he stopped in his track when he saw what came around the corner. He watched as a small girl probably atleast 2 years younger than himself ran. followed by 4 of those with masks and as most of the others they were grinning madly.

But what made him stop in his track wasn't that a small girl was being chased, no. It was the colour of her hair that red colour. Sure he had seen red hair before but not this shade, he had seen it once before. On a single woman and that woman was no one else than his own mother. That exact crimson hair was on the girl infront of him.

He quickly shook his head and ran towards her to help her, she noticed him coming and ran towards him. He looked normal to her, he didn't have this wierd mask and he was running towards her.

Naruto ran towards her and the men following behind her. He quickly charged into them, they thought he was a kid and had underestimated him, they didn't even draw their staves. The first man tried to grab him but Naruto quickly elbowed him in his stomach and the man bent over in pain. Naruto took his head in his hand and brought it down on his knee knocking him out.

The young red haired girl stood behind him and watched in aw as he disposed of the three remaining men rapidly.

He turned around to talk to the girl and she immideatly started to ramble something about a small girl that needed help, but it was way to fast for him to understand what she said.

"Slow down, slow down. Breath! One word at a time. Lets start by introducing ourselves. I'm Naruto what's your name?"

She took a deep breath and calmed down just like he said. She looked at him in the eyes before she answered his question.

"Erza, My name is Erza."

* * *

**There we go! it's done I suppose you might've figured that it was Erza, either that or when Ultear, Zancrow and those guys took out a whole Village.**

**I've seen people rescue Erza from tower of heaven but i've never seen anyone do it like this! I hope that you find it interesting and different. Once again sorry for being a bit late with the chapter but I just got home from celebrating christmas and I had the chapter on my computer.**

**I know this chapter is shit... I really should fix it. It's the worst i've ever written I forced this chapter out... Shouldn't have done that. I should've spent my time and make it right instead. I have now made it slightly better and removed the mass prdouction of the word 'smell'.**

**By the way next chapter will be longer and alot better than this one! I wasn't to glad about this chapter but I had ALOT of trouble writing it, the next chapter will be longer and better I will also include an OC just to get some suspense. ( The OC will be with one of the attackers and he will battle against Naruto.)**

**************Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore ****I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favourites and Follows. I accept both Negative and possitive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and improve my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me. **

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
